


Let me Go Reprise

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Depression, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Let Me Go reprise, Mental Health Issues, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Just some lyrics I wrote. Let Me Go





	Let me Go Reprise

The darkness fills my soul tonight,  
Not a speck of light to be seen,  
A nightmare of isolation,  
And it feels like… I can't breathe  
The pain is growing like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn’t fight it off, heaven knows I’ve tried.

Don’t let them in   
Don’t let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know

They can’t know

Let me go, let me go  
Can't fight this anymore  
Let me go, let me go  
Shut myself away and lock the door  
‘Cause here I hide  
And here I’ll stay  
I cannot go on

The cold never bothered me anyway

It’s funny how some moment, that others perceive as small  
Can make me feel so worthless and now I cant breathe at all  
It’s time to see what I can do,  
To finally end this once and for all,  
No light, no hope, no joy for me  
I can't be free

Let me go, let me go  
I'm alone with the demons inside  
Let me go, let me go  
You’ll never see me cry  
‘Cause here I hide  
And here I’ll stay  
I cannot go on

My heart is aching, driving me into the ground  
My soul has shattered leaving emptiness all around  
And one thought might just push me off the edge  
I’ll never breathe again, this has to be the end! 

Let me go, let me go  
And I’ll break like the morning dawn  
Let me go, let me go  
That strong façade is gone  
Cause here I am, suffocating from the numbness and pain,  
I cannot go on  
The cold never bothered me anyway.


End file.
